Gordorel Roadstrider
Common Statistics Race: Dwarf Age: 123 Height: ' '''Weight: ' 'Hair: '''Dark Blond '''Skin Tone: '''Light Brown '''Skin Texture: '''none '''Eye Color: '''Brown '''Accent: ' '''Recognizable Features: '''A long scar on his face starting from the the left ear and ending close to his chin. '''Spoken Languages: Common / Dwarven / Elven / Undercommon / Draconic Left or Right Handed: Right Deity: Shaundakul Class: Cleric / Wizard / Mystic Theurge Alignment: '''LG '''Relatives: Base Ability Scores Strength (-): Dexterity (-): Constituion (-): Intelligence (-): Wisdom (-): Charisma (-): Statistics General Character Information The lone traveler came down the sloppy hill side, happy to reach the downward easy part… he had noticed the smoke column rising from across the bridge rising over the crystalline waters where he had rested his weary feet, and was hoping to get a fresh meal from the apparent roadside inn. Too bad he came upon the smoldering remains of three smashed wagons and the soothed stumpy corpses of the dwarves caught in the open, unaware. Searching the weave and the air for possible traces, he finally convinced him self that this mayhem was possibly an ogre ambush to a merchant caravan near the Woods of Sharp Teeth. Shaking his head and turning to leave, he was surprised to hear the loud cry of one of the earth’s children youngest… further investigation revealed a fine (as far as dwarves are concerned…) infant struggling to come out of the water supply barrel. That day changed Raeveth Rielin’s life… or so he thought… Well, if being a half elf wasn’t weird enough for the citizens of lullaby Beregost, then the addition of a dwarven offspring in the mix was truly needed… Raeveth soon realized that he couldn’t always look after little Gordorel (named after the mage’s old workhorse, named so for his relentless amount of stamina…). A respected mage like himself, should keep to his research, and to his bound duty to the college of mages he attended… and of course, Gordorel wasn’t just the feed and put to sleep kind of pest…Growing up had to be split up to time with Raeveth, time in the local infirmary (to save the dwarven child from the local angry mob) and finaly, when Gordorel’s spirits proved to be unyielding , to the local temple of Shaundakul (who’s now misserable head priest, owed one hell of a dept to Raeveth). Coming from such a mixed background, surely has its advantages. One of them is that he grew up totally separated from his race, thus being deprived of the delicate manners and the fine art of dwarven diplomacy. (or is that a disadvantage?) Raeveth instilled a basic understanding and knowledge of the Art’s function and significance, as well as the elven language and the way to deal with people unlikely to accept one into their community. In the temple of Shaundakul, he was tough, the hard way, the usage of healing herbs, the power of worship and the divine gifts of the Roadstider himself. Around Gordorel’s coming of majority, Raeveth’s periods of absence increased in duration and the restless young dwarf was eager to find out what the real world was made of, not to mention, follow the teachings of his patron deity. Leaving the temple and roaming the world came as the natural choice…The next decade and a half was spend in moving around Faerun and learning of its people and customs… also of tracing the wandering brothers of his faith and try to learn from their experience… Indeed Gordorel learned a lot and had thought of his quest for knowledge is complete, until he heard of a place of wondrous magic and ,in the same time, if anyone could believe it, the grandest shrine to Shaundakul of them all… he had to make one last trip to that place… Looking for a way to do greater services to his deity as well as learning more about the handling of the Weave, he reached the verdant woods of Cormanthor… thinking of why or, for that matter, how, would a jewel of a city like that could have been destroyed even if opposing the rumored armies of Darkness… Appearance Personality Gordorel is most of times calm trying to balance things. He rarely acts without a good reason to do so and feels confident of himself without though trying to appear above others. Always tries to follow the wisest choice he has even if its too risky and never forgets to speak his thoughts or keep em for himself. He does not seperate good and evil people and does not hate someone if that individual havent turned against him. He believes that good and evil co-exist and that one cant exist without the other. He would help any of the sides on a cause if he believed that they dont go against the greater good. Relationships Even if he is a dwarf he isnt fond of their ways in socializing with other races (basicaly cause of his background) and appreciates when others treat him with respect and good manners as he always have treated anyone that approached him. Most of his best friends are elves and humans and he likes spending time with both, he even have learned how to speak the elven language fluently through his wears of wondering around Cormanthor. Important Items, and Lore Holly Dwarven Blade The blade appears to be something more than a normal longsword. Even if its not usual for a dwarf to be seen grasping a longsword, Gordorels background would prove that he has so little of the "dwarven" education. This specific blade has more than a sentimental value for him as it has proven reliable in the worst situations. In closer examination it has many things similar to an Astral Blade though it also caries the marks of a friend of Gregor Foambeard and a friend of his, who both together worked on empowering the blade and imbue its holly energies. Mythral Dwarven Shirt In a battle surely someone would spot the mythral chainshirt under Gordorels robes. A surely god made gift. In a trip in the coridors of Ravenloft, Gordorel visited the tample of Moradin made by his ansestors. After helping the spirit, guardian, of the tample and a long prayer to his ansestors he felt in a semi sleepy condition from the fatigue. His old steel fullplate was transformed by the devine powers of Moradin himself (as Gordorel thinks) into a lighter and more flexible mithral shirt. OOC Information Category:PC